


Infatuation

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is infatuated with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

He didn’t when it started. Maybe a few weeks ago, but honestly it felt like months and hell even years.  
He had become infatuated with Blair Waldorf. The part of his brain that thought logically kept telling him about all of her faults. Think about what she did to Jenny. She’s Serena’s best friend.  
But the other part of his brain was infused with lovely thoughts of Blair. _I bet she has the softest lips. Don’t they look just kissable? Her eyes penetrate my soul._  
He wrestled with his intense desire for her on a daily basis. They kept up with their movie nights.  
“Which movie should we watch next, Humphrey?” she asked looking on the cases of DVDs.  
“I don’t know,” he said trying to act indifferent. “Just pick one”  
She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he could feel himself melting. Then she smiled. Oh he was dead.  
“I know what you’re thinking Humphrey,” she said standing up and walking towards him.  
“What am I thinking, Blair?”  
“You don’t want to watch another romantic comedy, is that it?” she said pushing the edge of the DVD against his chest.  
“I’m an equal opportunity viewer Blair,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Then you’ll be happy to know that we’re watching Sabrina,” she said bending down to put the DVD in.  
He didn’t know how to tell her that he was fine with all of the romantic comedies she picked. He liked to see the look on Blair’s face when she quoted the lines. She got all starry eyed and he felt he could just spend an eternity like that watching her.  
They settled down to watch. She started quoting and he felt his heart strings pulling. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
